Chroniques d'Homonculus
by Kaede77
Summary: Recueil de textes aillant trait à ces creatures s'inspire de la serie, spoil possible...même plus que possible en fait "
1. Lust

**Lust.**

Votre café madame.

Merci.

Je vous en pris.

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant sa seule cliente de la matinée avec ses pensés.

Assise face à la fenêtre, la magnifique jeune femme contemplait la rue, très animée en ce jour de marché.

C'était une journée magnifique, une de ces journée qui vous donne envi de vous promener sous le soleil, de laisser le faible vent de printemps vous caresser le visage, l'une de ces journée qui vous font sentir que vous êtes en vie.

Que les humains peuvent être pitoyable parfois.

Vraiment ?

Un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne vint s'asseoir à côtés de sa partenaire, posant ses pieds sur la banquette en face de lui.

Passant ses bras derrière sa tête, il reprit.

Oui, ils vivent sans profiter de la vie qui est la leur alors que…

Il but une gorgée dans la tasse de la jeune femme.

…leur fin est si proche, termina-t-il en lançant un regard carnassier au barman qui continuait d'essuyer son verre en silence.

Tu as peut être raison, répondit la femme sans grande conviction.

Bien sur que j'ai raison.

La belle brune posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Envy ne cessait de l'agacer. Elle en avait parlé à Dante mais cette dernière n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui dire de prendre son mal en patience.

Quand elle serait humaine, elle serait libre de partir où bon lui semblerait elle n'aurait plus à le supporter mais , pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative.

Si tu les trouves si pitoyable, pourquoi vouloir leur ressembler ? dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Pardon ?

Non rien…

Les humains sont des créatures pitoyables. Ils sont faibles, inutiles et orgueilleux…Elle avait beau être « jeune », elle avait pu s'en rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises déjà. Depuis qu'elle les fréquentait pour le bien de leur Mission, elle en avait vue de toute sorte mais, au fond, ils étaient tous pareils.

Ils jouent avec la vie sans savoir que la leur est si courte et si insignifiante…

Ils créer pour détruire…

Ils pensent être les maîtres du monde alors qu'ils ne sont que des insectes, de petites choses si fragiles, si malléables…rien de plus que des marionnettes, soumises à la volonté de leur Maître qui joue avec sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Ils pensent être libre…qu'elle belle illusion…

Quand ce n'est pas à l'argent qu'ils sont soumis, c'est à leurs émotions.

Ils sont incapables de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose et, même s'ils le font, ils prennent sans cesse la mauvaise décision…

Elle ajouta un sucre à son café et le tourna avec sa cueillere avant d'avaler une gorgée.

Dehors, une petite fille courait après son ami en riant tandis qu'une femme versait des lentilles dans un sac pour une de ses clientes sous la douce lumière du soleil alors qu'elle…elle était dans ce bar…sombre…froid…sans âme qui vive…

Ils sont si ennuyeux, dit Envy en baillant, c'est vraiment barbant.

Peut être…

Contrairement aux autres, elle se souvenait. Pas totalement bien sur mais des parcelles de sa « vie » lui revenaient parfois.

Elle se revoyait courir après un petit garçon comme cette fillette, payer une marchande, rentrer chez elle en se demandant ce qu'elle ferait de bon à cuisiner.

Elle se revoyait dans ses bras, aimée, chérie…

Elle était si heureuse avant.

Maintenant…maintenant…

Elle était une marionnette.

Elle obéissait à son maître comme les autres.

Elle était enchaînée à cette existence.

Elle n'était animée que par un seul désir :

« Vivre une vie paisible, ne pas avoir à se battre, ne plus être la chienne d'un maître despotique, être libre, être vivante… »

Etre humaine…

Hein ?

…

Lust t'as dit un truc ?

Non, je n'ai rien dit…

« Je ne dis jamais rien »

Y'a un truc qui cloche avec toi.

« J'obéis aux ordres sans rien remettre en cause »

Hé je te parle !

« Car je sais qu'a la fin…même s'ils ne sont pas différents de nous… »

Lust !

Je pourrais être humaine.

Envy ne répondit rien.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait s'exprimer avec tant de conviction et il avait conscience du fait qu'il avait vue quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voire.

Elle avait toujours été calme, n'avait jamais rien dit, avait obéit en silence. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi…on croit toujours que l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs…

Elle se leva, jeta une pièce sur la table et sortie du bar sans se retourner.

C'était une journée magnifique, une de ces journée qui vous donne envi de vous promener sous le soleil, de laisser le faible vent de printemps vous caresser le visage, l'une de ces journée qui vous donne envi d'être en vie...


	2. Envy

**Envy**

_Papa, regarde comme je cours vite…_

_Papa, maman dit qu'il faut que tu te dépêches de rentrer à la maison…_

_Papa, je m'ennui, je peux travailler avec toi ?_

_Papa…_

_Ca recommence…_

Hoju, Hoju où es tu bon sang ?

Tu ne me trouveras pas.

Caché sous son lit, le petit garçon regardait son père le chercher dans la pièce.

Oh je vois, tu veux jouer à cache-cache petit farceur…où peut-il bien être ?

L'homme se dirigea vers la penderie qu'il ouvrit prestement.

Tien, pas dans la penderie…serait-il…derrière le rideau ?

En disant cela, il écarta l'étoffe rouge sombre, toujours rien.

Alors il doit être…

Les jambes s'approchèrent de la cachette du petit garçon.

…Sous le lit !

A cet instant, le visage d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleu s'offrit au regard du petit garçon.

- Tu m'as encore trouvé, dit il en riant, c'est pas juste comment tu as fait ?

- Je suis juste très doué voyons.

L'homme attrapa son fils, le hissa sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Où on va papa ?

Ta mère veut te voire. Apparemment tu as encore joué avec notre matériel non ?

J'ai pas joué avec, je m'entraînais.

L'homme posa son fils sur le sol et le toisa, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Et à quoi t'entraînais tu ?

Bah, c'est évident non ? Moi aussi je serais un alchimiste un jour alors il faut bien que je commence à étudier non ?

Hohenheim se mit à rire tout en caressant la tête de son fils. Décidément, ce petit bout de chou irait loin et, avec de la patience et de la persévérance, il ferait en effet un très bon alchimiste.

Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme magnifique.

Elle aussi blonde, ses long cheveux étaient relevés par un chignon qui mettait ses yeux verts en valeur.

Elle reprit, tout en s'avançant vers son fils.

Mais si tu veux devenir un bon alchimiste, il va d'abord falloir que tu apprennes à être ordonné, tu as vue le chantier que tu as laissé dans l'atelier ?

Désolé maman…

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

Aller, vas me ranger ça et après, maman te montrera comment transmuter un but de bois en petit cheval.

Youpi !

Le petit garçon courut vers l'atelier, bien décidé à en finir rapidement avec cette tache ingrate pour pouvoir ensuite admirer sa mère lui créer un nouveau jouet.

Décidément, tu sais vraiment re-motiver tes troupes, dit Hohenheim en enlaçant Dante.

C'est pour cela que tu m'as épousé non ? dit elle avec un petit sourire malicieux…

_Pourquoi je me rappelle de ça moi ?_

Papa, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Pas tout de suite Hoju, j'ai du travail en retard et si je ne le finis pas, ta mère va se changer en un véritable monstre.

Le petit garçon fit une grimace à cette idée.

Oui je suis du même avis, dit Hohenheim par-dessus son épaule.

_Je veux que cela cesse… _

Hoju…Hoju où es tu ?

Dante, tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ?!

Non…Hoju…HOJU !

Un petit corps était étendu dans l'atelier.

HOJU !!!

Dante se précipita sur le corps du garçon qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

Hoju, parle moi chéri…

Je…je voulais aider papa…

HOJU !!!

Dante…regarde…

Brisé, un pot avait déversé son contenu sur le sol de pierre froide.

Non…NON, hurla la femme quand elle vit que le contenu n'était autre que du mercure.

_Arrêtez…_

Hohenheim, mon dieu qu'as tu fais…

J'ai échoué Dante…pardonne moi mon amour…

A côtés de lui, un amoncellement de chair et de sang trônait. Prit à par, chaque morceau était celui d'un corps humain mais, une fois rassemblés…

- J'ai…crée…un…monstre…

_Je ne suis pas un monstre !!! _

Elle l'avait nourris, l'avait protégé des humains mais au fond, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Il était le sosie de son fils mais n'était pas lui.

Il n'était qu'un…qu'un monstre…

Lui était parti, ne supportant plus la vue de son péché.

Il avait fui.

Il les avait abandonné.

_Je te hais…_

- Papa regarde

_Je te hais…_

- Papa dit je serais comme toi un jour ?

_JE TE HAIS !!!_

Envy !

L'homonculus se réveilla en sursaut. Au dessus de lui, Dante lui faisait face.

En sueur, l'homme se redressa et la regarda plus en détail : elle était brune à présent, ses yeux n'étaient plus les yeux tendres d'une mère qui regarde son fils. Il étaient froid, glacials même…un regard plein de haine.

Une image fugace apparut à l'esprit d'Envy, celle d'une famille unie.

Une famille qui s'aime…

Une famille heureuse…

Il se ressaisit.

Qu'est ce que tu me veux vieille ?

Je veux que tu ailles me chercher le Fullmetal, il est temps à présent et change un peu ton vocabulaire, n'oublis pas à qui tu t'adresses, je suis ta…

Elle arrêta sa phrase.

- …Dépêche toi d'aller me le chercher…dit-elle la mine grave en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, tournant une fois de plus le dos à l'être qu'elle avait cessé de protéger depuis plusieurs siècles.

Ok, ok…

Enfilant une veste en cuir, il ouvrit la porte et sorti sous la pluie battante.

Il tuerait bien quelques personnes en chemin, juste pour se changer les idées.

A sa fenêtre, Dante ouvrit son pendentif et regarda avec peine une photo.

Celle d'un petit garçon à l'œil vif.

Celle d'un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi blond que ceux de ses parents.

Celle d'un petit garçon qui était devenu un véritable monstre.

_Papa dit, tu viens jouer avec moi ?_


End file.
